¿Sabes que te quiero?
by keki07
Summary: Las Sugus son un grupo de chicas muy conocidas en su instituto, Shira forma parte de el. Ella conocerá a Jude, Alex y Diego y su vida se complicará mucho. Jude tiene 19 años, Diego 17 y Alex 20. ¿Con quien se quedará? Mal resumen, buena historia, COMENTAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta historia tiene personajes inventados por mi, en mi presentación aparece como son. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Otra noche sin dormir, ¿Cuantas llevo ya? Ni diea. ¿Como he podido acabar asi? Hoy volvere a Soñar con Diego, Jude, Alex y Mario. Si, con cuatro. Por que cada uno ha cogido una pieza de mi corazón. Jude es mi novio y quiere regalarme algo especial dentro de una semana cuando cumpla diecisiete. Diego apareció en mi vida de manera inesperada. Alex aun de una manera más extraña y Mario... Mario lo conozco desde que tenía 6 años! ¿Como no he podido darme cuenta de que le gustaba?

Y ahora resulta que Dianna, una de Las Sugus, esta enamorada de Mario... Esto es un lío! Y Alex tiene una hermanastra que esta enamorada de él... Aun mas lioso!

Solo espero poder decidirme... Y Diego? ¿Por que me siento tan bien con el? ¿Por que tiene que estar tan bueno? Ofu..! Jude si se entera de algo seguro que les parte la cara...

Y mis padres... ¿Que pasará si se enteran de algo? Eso si que sería mi fin...

Os estareis preguntando como he podido llegar a esto... Pues todo empezo en mitad de curso cuando Diego y todos los demás aparecieron en mi vida...

Todo empieza asi...

* * *

**Ya lo se, extremadamente corto, pero juro que el siguiente será mal largo. Esto era para que vierais como iva mas o menos la historia, el siguiente capitulo sera el principio, COMENTAD! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Pov Shira**

Tonta, tonta, tonta... Ellas tenían razón, tonta, tonta, tonta...

¡No llega! Me prometió que quedabamos aqui, ha pasado más de media hora y Jude no a aparecido por aqui... Hace solo tres días que estamos saliendo y además ni se presenta... Ya basta, me levanto y me voy a una cafetería de cerca. Entro y me siento. Me estoy tomando un cafe y se me ha manchado la boca. Poco después entra un chico muy guapo y me mira. Me sonríe. Recuerdo que aún estoy manchada asi que tiro disimuladamente el libro que traía , _Perdona si te llamo amor. _Cuando me agacho para recogerlo me limpio la boca. Salvada.

Pero de repente su rostro se topa con el del chico debajo de la mesa.

-Toma (Dice con un clinex en la mano) Aunque creo que ya no lo necesitas.

Al incorporarme con el libro en la mano me choca con la mesa.

Shira: Ay!

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Shira: No. Y tampoco necesito tu pañuelo.

El chico sonríe y se guarda el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

- Entonces me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Se aleja y entonces sigo leyendo el libro. Cuando miro hacia el chico me doy cuenta que esta vez no me esta mirando a mi.

Shira: No me lo puedo creer. (Se me escapa en voz alta)

Esta leyendo el mismo libro que yo!

- ¿Te esta gustando?

Shira: ¿Perdona?

- Vi tu libro cuando se te cayó, y me di cuenta de que leemos el mismo. Y te preguntaba si te estaba gustando.

Shira: Ah, si que me gusta.

- Es una bonita historia. Espera...

Se levanta y se sienta al lado mía.

- Lo siento, era para no estar gritando.

Shira: No, no pasa nada.

Pero justo en ese instante suena mi movil. Lo miro y veo que es la sugus de Coca- cola.

Shira: Perdona, es una amiga.

- Contesta, no te preocupes.

Me levanto y me alejo.

Shira: ¿Si...?

Miriam: Hola, ¿que tal va la cosa? No molestamos ¿verdad?

Shira: ¿Molestamos? ¿La cosa?

Miriam: Si. Estamos aqui Diana, Cris y yo. Espera. Decid algo, chicas... ( Un escandaloso Hola, seguido de un insulto amistoso, se oye desde el otro lado del movil) ¿ Como va la cita?

La cita! Ahora cae, ese capullo que la ha dejado plantada.

Shira: Bien, la cosa va bien. Pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Estoy muy liada y...

Miriam: ¡Uhhh! Muy liada... Muac, muac,muac. Bueno, no te molestamos más. Queremos que nos cuentes todo mañana. Adiós!

Estan locas...

Vuelvo a mi sitio pero el chico se ha ido. Abro mi libro, pero... Yo no iva por esta página. Es el libro de el! Y tiene su número puesto. Que capullo... Un capullo muy guapo y amistoso... ¿Que tal si luego le llamo? Bueno eso ya lo pensaré mas tarde ahora tengo que volver a casa.

Me levanto y me dirjo hacia mi casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tres chicas bromean sentadas sobre las mesas de un aula de primero de Bachiller. El timbre suena.

Cris: ¿Y Shira?

Dianna: Se habrá quedado dormida. No creo que haya pegado ojo anoche. Seguro que no ha parado de...

Se caya cuando entra el profesor de mates.

Profesor: Buenos días, Sugus. ¿Pueden hacer el favor de sentarse como personas normales? El hombre inventó la silla por algo.

Cris, Dianna y Miriam se bajan de las mesas. Shira entra corriendo a clase.

Profesor: Señorita Santos, la clase de Educación Fisíca es a cuarta hora, ¿recuerda? Ahora hay matemáticas.

Shira: Si, lo siento profesor.

Profesor: Vaya con las demás criminales señorita.

**POV Shira**

No se porque pero ese profesor nos llama a Las Sugus a veces criminales... Me siento en la esquina al final de la clase con las demás Sugus y no paran de mirarme.

Shira: ¿Que? ¿Por que me mirais asi?

Miriam: Chicas, ¿vosotras que pensais? ¿Se ha liado?

Shira: ¿ Que si que?

Dianna: Si te lo tiraste.

Shira: Pues claro que no, so lerda!

Cris: Oh, chicas dejadla ya! Dinos, ¿lo pasaste bien?

Shira: Pues la verdad es que no pareció.

Las Sugus: No aparecio!?

Shira: No...

Dianna: Pero que se ha creído! Que eres un juguete!? Te aviso de que no podía?

Shira: Que va, no hemos vuelto a hablar.

Miri: Y además sin avisar!? Pero será...

Las interrumpe el profesor.

Profesor: Volved de vuestro mundo e id al de las matamáticas.

Las Sugus: Si!

El profesor se aleja.

Dianna: Como odio las matemáticas...

En la clase entra el director.

Director: Siento interumpir. ¿Te acuerdas de los alumnos que ivan a venir? Aqui estan.

Entra en clase una chica peliroja al lado de un chico alto y moreno. Luego uno bajito y rubio. Despues uno bastante guapo y despues... No me lo creo... Es el de la cafetería!

Profesor: Bienvenidos a clase. Sentaos alli. (Dice señalando la esquina contraria a la nuestra donde hay bastantes mesas vacias)

Se dirigen hacia las mesas y se sientan.

Dianna: Anda, habeis visto a esos dos de atras? Estan bastante buenos...

Cris: Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo!

Miri: Em... Shira, ¿ A que viene esa cara de sorprendida?

Shira: Yo conozco al de los ojos verdes.

Dianna: De que?

Shira: Es largo de contar...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el próximo capitulo más largo y mejor. COMENTAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Shira**

Por fin! Ha sido un día muy largo. No me han parado de dar la lata mis queridisimas Sugus despues de que le contara lo del chico nuevo.

Dianna: Shira, hoy vas a quedar con tu novio?

Shira: Despues del planton de ayer? Claro que no!

Miri: Tal vez tiene una buena escusa para no haber ido.

Shira: Claro... Pues podría haber avisado.

Dianna: Ah, claro que no a quedado con su novio... Ha quedado con su ligue...

Shira: Pero que dices!?

Cris: El chico nuevo.

Miriam: Tienes su telefono no?

Shira: Me quereis dejar ya en paz con eso!?

Cris: Mirad quien viene por ahi...

Jude aparece.

Shira: Anda, mirad a quien tenemos aqui, al tío que me dejo plantada ayer...

Jude: Lo siento Shira. Te lo puedo explicar.

Shira: Pues explicamelo.

Jude: Iva a ir pero me han llamado. Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba estudiando para ser periodista?

Shira: Si me acuerdo.

Jude. Me llamarón y me digeron que fuera rápidamente que tenía trabajo! Siento no haberte avisado pero tenía prisa.

Shira: Va, no pasa nada, me alegro por ti. Entonces, ¿Cuando trabajas?

Jude: Tranquila, horario de mañana, nos seguiremos viendo por la tarde.

Jude le da un beso a Shira mientras las demás Sugus se quedan mirando emocionadas.

Cris: Que bonito es el amor!

Jude: Bueno yo me tengo que ir rápido.

Shira: De acuerdo adiós.

Jude se aleja.

Dianna: Tia, me das unos celos! Tienes a todos los tíos buenos.

Miri: Claro, por que ella esta buenisima.

Shira: Callaros ya!

Cris: Jajaja.

* * *

**POV ...**

He visto bien? Shira acaba de besar a ese tipo? No me lo creo... Y yo que quería decirle que le quiero.

Miriam: Mario!

Me giro al ir mi nombre.

Miriam: Mario!

Mario: Que?

Miriam: Vienen a comer las Sugus a casa. Y hermanito...

Mario: Que?

Miriam: No se te olvide que me tienes que ayudar a aprobar mates.

Mario: Claro...

Veo como se aleja con las Sugus... Y con Shira... Joder! Por que me hice ilusiones!? una chica como ella esta claro de que tiene que tener novio...

Bueno tendre que volver a casa.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Buck: ¿Habeis visto las cuatro chicas de la esquina? Son muy guapas, sobre todo la de los ojos turquesa.

Sid: Diego, estas bien?

Diego: Si...

Manny: Has estado muy despistado toda la mañana.

Diego: No, es solo que estoy cansado.

Ellie: Bueno es hora de que volvamos a casa.

Diego: Sigo creyendo que esto es una locura...

Sid: A mi me gusta esta idea. Mudarnos aqui y tener una casa para nosotros esta bien.

Manny: Sid, esto es solo este curso, y ademas Drake esta con nosotros.

Elllie: Ya...

Buck: Bueno dejad de pensad. Vamos a ir a ver como es la ciudad no?

Diego: Buck tiene razón.

Manny: Tenemos mucha tarea yo prefiero quedarme.

Ellie: Yo tambien.

Sid: Yo me quedo por que se que vosotros dos (Dice señalandome a mi y a Buck) me dejareis plantado.

Buck: Pues vamos solo nosotros dos amigo.

Diego: Eso parece.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Shira**

Dianna: Jjajajaja, para para!

Miri sigue haciendo cosquillas a Dianna.

Dianna: Para! jajajja.

Cris: Parad ya! Hemos venido a tu casa para estudiar mates Miri, no para hacer cosquillas.

Miriam para de hacer cosquillas.

Miriam: Vaaale.

Shira: Pues venga empezemos.

Media hora despues de que "intentaramos" hacer los ejercicios Dianna hablo.

Dianna: Yo no se vosotras pero no e entendido nada.

Shira: Lo mismo digo.

Miri: Po yo estoy en las mismas.

Cris: Yo si e entendido algo.

Dianna: Es que tu eres mas lista.

Cris: No, yo soy la que mas se molesta en estudiar. A este paso ninguna de las tres aprobara matematicas.

Shira: Estamos a viernes y el examen es el próximo viernes, hay mucho tiempo!

Miri: Eso, venga vamos a ir al cine.

Cris: tenemos que estudiar.

Shira: Lo siento Cris pero yo no puedo seguir estudiando, me duele la cabeza de tanto intentar hacer los malditos ejercicios.

Cris: (Suspira) Voy con vosotras...

Dianna: Bien! La Sugus de Piña se viene!

Cris: Jajaja, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Buck: Vamos Diego, ya hemos visto todo menos la zona del cine, aprobechamos y vemos una peli.

Diego: Venga vale.

Llegamos al cine y entramos en la pelicula de las 7:45.

Buck: Guau, estas son las palomitas mas buenas que he probado en mi vida.

Dice mientras nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

Entran en el cine cuatro chicas. Son las chicas de nuestra clase! Y la de la cafetería! Fue mucha casualidad lo del la clase.

Buck: Mira! Son las chicas de la esquina de la clase! He oído que las llaman las Sugus. Son todas bastante guapas pero la del pelo negro y los ojos turquesa supera a todas.

Diego: Tu siempre con lo mismo.

Buck: Que quieres? Me gustan las mujeres.

Entonces la chica de pelo negro se levanta y sale de la sala. Pero parece que Buck no se da cuenta.

Diego: Voy al cuarto de baño, ahora vuelvo.

Buck: Vale.

Me levanto y salgo de la sala. Entonces la encuentro entrando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Me quedo fuera esperando a que salga.

**POV Shira**

Voy a volver a entrar en la sala pero alguien me detiene.

- Hola.

Es el chico de la cafetería.

Shira: Hola, no esperaba encontrarte aqui, al igual que en mi clase.

- Ya yo tampoco.

Me sonríe.

Shira: Sería muy amable por tu parte si me digeras tu nombre.

- Me llamo Diego y tu eres?

Shira: Shira.

Diego: Bonito nombre.

Shira: Gracias. Si no te importa voy a entrar a seguir viendo la peli.

Diego: Da la casualidad de que yo tambien la estoy viendo.

Shira: Pues entremos.

Entramos a la sala y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras sitios. Las Sugus estabam apunto de preguntarme pero yo rápidamente les calle la boca y les dije que cuando acabara la peli.

* * *

**Lo se, es bastante corto, Lo siento! El próximo capitulo se sabrá quien es Alex y Shira pasará tiempo con su novio Jude. Pero Alex descubre que tiene novio y aunque es muy simpático hará lo que sea para conseguir a Shira, cosa que a Jude no le gustará nada... COMENTAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Siento no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo pero estoy muy ocupada con el instituto y solo puedo actualizar los fines de semana. Bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste!**

* * *

**POV Shira**

Shira: (Con el movil en las manos) Si mama, lo se... Tranquila estare de vuelta mañana por la tarde... Si... Adios.

Cuelgo.

Dianna: Tranquila Shira, si llama tu madre a mi casa le dire que estas en el cuarto de baño.

Shira: Ok, y cuando llame me avisas para que le llame yo por el movil.

Dianna: De acuerdo.

Miriam: Y adonde te vas con Jude?

Shira: No lo se, dice que es una sorpresa.

Cris: Estas segura de que no tiene malas intenciones...

Shira: Tranquilas Jude no es asi.

Miriam: Pues venga vete, que te estara esperando.

Me alejo de mis Sugus y voy corriendo hacia la cafetería en la que hemos quedado. Pero por el camino tropiezo con alguien y le tiro los libros.

Shira: Lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

Empiezo a ayudarle a recoger los libros. Luego se los voy a dar cuando ambos nos miramos a la cara. Es guapisimo! Tiene el pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-Yo... gracias.

Shira: De nada.

Le doy los libros y me suena el telefono. Es Jude.

**Movil:**

**Shira: Si?**

**Jude: Hola soy Jude. Mira me a surgido algo en el trabajo y no voy a poder ir.**

**Shira: ...**

**Jude: Estas ahi?**

**Shira: Si estoy, y muy enojada.**

**Jude: De verdad que lo siento pero necesito el trabajo.**

**Shira: Claro claro, si yo lo comprendo. Pero habra algun día que podamos quedar?**

**Jude: Pues claro, te juro que mañana nos vemos.**

**Shira: Eso espero...**

**Jude: Tengo que colgar adiós.**

**Shira: Adiós.**

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

Suspiro. No me esta gustando nada que tenga trabajo.

- Parece que ya no tienes planes.

Levanto la cabeza. El chico de antes no se ha movido de donde estaba.

Shira: Supongo que no.

- Pues podrías ayudarme?

Shira: En que quieres que te ayude?

- Mira me llamo Alex y quiero ser escritor. Voy a repartir libros del primer capitulo de mi historia _ESPEJOS _y las voy a dejar por la ciudad para que la gente las valla recogiendo y asi conociendome.

Shira: Vaya! Que buena idea. Vale te ayudo. Ah, me llamo Shira.

Alex: Gracias. Se trata en que nadie nos vea dejar los cuadernillos por que si no pensarían que se nos a caído y nos lo devolvería.

Shira: De acuerdo.

Alex mete los libros que tenía en la mano en una mochila y me la da.

Alex: Toma. Yo tengo en esta guardados mas libros (Dice señalando la de su espalda)

Shira: Y.. ¿A donde vamos primero?

Alex: Que tal a esa cafetería? (Dice señalando al lugar donde había quedado con Jude)

Shira: Vale.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y disimuladamente deja uno de los libros en una silla mientras yo le cubro. Luego fuimos dejando libros por toda la ciudad... 2 HORAS Y MEDIA! Tengo los pies molidos.

Alex: Por ultimo vamos al FNAC y lo dejamos en alguna estantería.

Shira: Buena idea.

Entramos en el FNAC y se sube a una escalera para intentar dejar el libro al lado de _Perdona si te llamo amor _pero entonces se le cae el libro. Estaba apunto de darme pero el rápidamente lo cogio de una manera que casi nos dabamos un beso.

* * *

**POV Mario**

Oigo la puerta de casa abrirse.

Miriam: Holaaaa!

Mario: Hola y no hacía falta que gritaras.

Miriam: Ya se an ido papa y mama?

Mario: Si

Miriam: Bien. Cris, Dianna vamos a mi cuarto.

Cris y Dianna! Estara Shira?

Mario: Que as traído a casa a las cuatro Sugus?

Miriam: No. Shira esta con su novio.

Novio... Por que no puedo ser yo el suyo?

Mario: Ah vale. Y mama sabe algo de esto?

Miriam: No. Y nunca se va a enterar verdad?

Mario: Verdad.

Miriam: Buen perrito!

Mario: No soy un perro...

Miriam: Coco! Sit!

Mario: (Suspiro)

Ella se va de la habitación y me intento poner a estudiar matemáticas. Pero ni mis queridisimas matemáticas logran que me olvide de Shira

* * *

**Se que no ha sido muy largo, lo siento. Bueno espero que os haya gustado! COMENTAD!**


End file.
